U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,372, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a four-cycle internal combustion engine with a scavenge pump and a pressure pump that are both attached for rotation to a crank shaft of the engine. The inlets and outlets of the scavenge pump and pressure pump are located at positions within the structure of the internal combustion engine which inhibits the drainage of lubricant from a lubricant reservoir to the engine when the outboard motor is either tilted at an extreme angle from vertical or stored in a horizontal position. The scavenge pump and the pressure pump can be gerotor pumps and can either be located proximate each other at one side of the engine or displaced from each other on opposite sides of the engine.